Jade's That Girl
by Ella Lea
Summary: A song from the new album from All Time Low, Dirty Words. I felt like this related to Beck and Jade's relationship...


**A/N Hey Guys! First Victorious Fic! YAY! I was listening to my favorite band ALL TIME LOW! Cupcakes to you if you luv 'em too :) Anyway, this song is "That Girl" it really describes Beck and Jade to me... If you've never heard it, look it up! Thanks to Nature9000 for teaching me how to insert the pretty line thing**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah That... here ya go!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or "That Girl", those are owned by Dan Schnieder and All Time Low... listen to them or perish *evil laugh***

* * *

><p><em>What I am supposed to do, uh oh<em>  
><em>When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?<em>  
><em>That girl, that girl, she's such a b*tch<em>  
><em>But I tell myself I can handle it<em>

She always does this... freaks out on him. Why does Jade _have _to be so mean to Tori? Oh yeah... jealousy. But he loves her. He can handle her... he thinks.

_You know I don't frequent the LBC_  
><em>Cause I'm a bit too pale to run that scene<em>  
><em>The So Cal sun has grown on me<em>  
><em>And that girl<em>  
><em>That girl<em>

She wants to go everywhere with him. But she just wants to make sure she's the only one...

_Started with a bottle of cheap champagne_  
><em>Now she's got me hooked on it like cocaine<em>  
><em>She's so numb, miss Novocaine<em>  
><em>That girl<em>  
><em>That girl<em>

He doesn't know why. People ask him why not break up. But she's addicting, he'd do anything for her. He's her for him.

_Said, "No, kid, not tonight  
><em>_You're not that good, and I'm not that type"  
><em>_She's beautiful, but she's cold as ice  
><em>_And that keeps me hanging on_

She keeps him on his toes "Where you're supposed to be." She says.

_So what I am supposed to do, uh, oh_  
><em>When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?<em>  
><em>That girl, that girl, she's such a b*tch<em>  
><em>I tell myself I can handle it<em>  
><em>But where am I supposed to go, uh oh<em>  
><em>When she throws me out and it's twenty below?<em>  
><em>That girl, that girl, she's such a trick<em>  
><em>But I can't lie<em>  
><em>I'm in love with it<em>  
><em>That girl, oh-oh<em>  
><em>That girl, oh-oh<em>  
><em>That girl, oh-oh<em>  
><em>That girl, that girl<em>

Every time she yells at him. Storms out of the RV. Throws a tantrum. It just keeps him wanting to be with her more, she's a challenge, and a prize.

_Now she won't buy my sex appeal_  
><em>Just an East Coast kid with a record deal<em>  
><em>I play her song, she plays the field<em>  
><em>That girl<em>  
><em>That girl<em>

He doesn't get upset easily. But for some reason, she can make him jealous. When she and Eli exchange a look and she doesn't yell at him, he worries.

_Left me on the street in the middle of winter_  
><em>My frostbite heart says, "Try to forget her"<em>  
><em>Miss that kiss, but I'll always remember<em>  
><em>That girl<em>  
><em>That girl<em>

When she broke up with him for talking to Alyssa Vaughn, he tried to forget her. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was her, and feel her lips on his.

_Said, "No, kid, not tonight_  
><em>You're not that cool; no, you're not my type"<em>  
><em>She's beautiful, but she's cold as ice<em>  
><em>And I'm still hanging on<em>

When he first tried to get a date with her, he failed, miserably. But he kept trying.

_So what I am supposed to do, uh oh_  
><em>When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?<em>  
><em>That girl, that girl, she's such a b*tch<em>  
><em>I tell myself I can handle it<em>  
><em>But where am I supposed to go, uh oh<em>  
><em>When she throws me out and it's twenty below?<em>  
><em>That girl, that girl, she's such a trick<em>  
><em>But I can't lie<em>  
><em>I'm in love with it<em>  
><em>That girl, oh-oh<em>  
><em>That girl, oh-oh<em>  
><em>That girl, oh-oh<em>  
><em>That girl, that girl<em>

He can't help loving her. Every part of her. Even the irrational and jealous part.

_Sit around waiting for the spark to fade_  
><em>You can add another face to your pity parade<em>  
><em>I can't believe it<em>  
><em>I've never felt so cheated<em>  
><em>Knock me down<em>  
><em>It was all pretend<em>  
><em>You set me back up just to do it again<em>  
><em>You said love's overrated<em>  
><em>I say it's complicated<em>

She gets frustrated. "So you want to break up with me?" she screams. He's patient, he has to be.

_What I am supposed to do, uh oh_  
><em>When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?<em>  
><em>That girl, that girl, she's such a b*tch<em>  
><em>I tell myself I can handle it<em>  
><em>But where am I supposed to go, uh oh<em>  
><em>When she throws me out and it's twenty below?<em>  
><em>That girl, that girl, she's such a trick<em>  
><em>But I can't lie<em>  
><em>I'm in love with it<em>  
><em>That girl, oh-oh<em>  
><em>That girl, that girl<em>  
><em>That girl, that girl<em>  
><em>That girl, that girl<em>

In the end... he'll always love her. For who she is, and when not in public. She's Jade again. Not JADE GONNA KILL YOU, but just Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I hope you liked it guys... **

**If you don't review I'll find you...**

**Reviews are love, not murder weapons, don't be afraid to use them,**

**Love to all,**

**Ella Lea**


End file.
